


Wonderwall

by planetsandpeaches



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, its cheesy but thats the point, ive had this idea stuck in my head since i learned to play wonderwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsandpeaches/pseuds/planetsandpeaches
Summary: It was winter break and he should’ve been working on his paper, but that just wasn’t doing anything for him. He kept thinking about Christmas, and not being home with his family. The guitar in the corner bothered him, like an itch in his brain, or eyes, staring at him.





	Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @planetsandpeaches

In the three years it was in Williams possession, the guitar had only been messed with once, when he moved it from his dorm to his (and nursey’s) room in the Haus. Other than that, the guitar just sat in the corner, gathering dust and/or served use as a place to put his hats. 

William didn’t intend on learning to play it. It was his uncles, who left it to him in his will. He never thought he was that close to his uncle, he only met him a couple of times, at family reunions, or graduation parties, but evidently, he made an impact. 

“Do you play?” Anyone who saw the guitar would ask. 

“Not yet, ill teach myself when I have more time.” The joke was he would never have more time. As he got further into college, he only got busier, and that wasn’t even thinking about his hockey schedule 

It was winter break and he should’ve been working on his paper, but that just wasn’t doing anything for him. He kept thinking about Christmas, and not being home with his family. The guitar in the corner bothered him, like an itch in his brain, or eyes, staring at him. 

He gave up on trying ignoring it, set his laptop down, and picked the guitar, running his hand over the smooth wood. 

William sat on the edge of the bottom bunk, knowing Nursey wouldn’t mind. Despite the fact he had never picked up a guitar before, it fit comfortably in his hands. It felt familiar. 

He grabbed the pick, and after looking up how to hold pick, he ran it against the strings. It definitely needed to be tuned. 

Hours later, his fingertips were throbbing, but that was the least of his worries. He couldn’t get the damn e minor to sound the way it should. 

_X_

He wanted to give up, but that would mean the majority of his day would have been wasted. He couldn’t do that his conscience. 

He took in a deep breath and began playing from the start. 

Em G D A  
Em G D A

He played this chord two more times, before the sing began.

“Today is gonna be the day  
That they’re gonna throw it back to you-“

Unbeknownst to Will, the front door opened. He kept playing, so excited that he finally had it down, that he hadn’t noticed the door to his room open slowly.

“I said maybe,  
Your gonna be the one to save me.”

He finished with a chord progression, and heard clapping. His head whipped up to see his roommate standing in the doorway, smiling. 

“I thought you said you couldn’t play.”

William shrugged. “Apparently I’m not half that bad.”

“And you can sing, too? Poindexter, you’re the total package.”

Wills face went red and he looked down. Derek laughed. 

“Seriously, you’re good. You should learn some more songs.”

“Any suggestions?”

“Anything but wonderwall.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!  
> leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> also: if youre reading my chaptered fic, 'What team?' i now have a schedule for updates.. every monday and friday you can expect a new chapter around 10am-ish (central time)  
> if youre not reading it, check it out! its a strange romeo/juliet type nurseydex au, where dex plays hockey and nursey is on the lacrosse team. 
> 
> thanks again, peaches!


End file.
